Call It Fate
by Wenddyyxo
Summary: Alisha Gilbert is Elena Gilbert's twin sister. After their parents died, Alisha couldn't handle getting confronted with all the memories that Mystic Falls brought, and so she left to New York City. She managed to get her life back, going to school, doing what she loves most: dancing. That is, until after nearly two years, she got an urgent phone call from her twin sister.
1. Meeting the blue-eyed stranger

_**Call it fate**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the blue-eyed stranger**_

_**Summary: **Alisha Gilbert is Elena Gilbert's twin sister. After their parents died, Alisha couldn't handle getting confronted with all the memories that Mystic Falls brought, and so she left to New York City. She managed to get her life back, going to school, doing what she loves most: dancing. That is, until after nearly two years, she got an urgent phone call from her twin sister. _

_**A/N: **This takes place at Season 2, episode 21. I'll mostly be following the story line, although I might stall a few situations, or change them up a bit. **Also, I don't own anything except for my OC. Any grammatical mistakes are all mine. **_

The music blasted loud through the dance studio. The owner of the studio was a good friend of Alisha, allowing her to practice whenever she wanted to. Alisha had been dancing for over two hours now, strengthening her weakest points in the choreography. The days were ticking by, it wouldn't be too long before she'd audition for a dance show.

Alisha stared at her reflection in the mirror, her olive skin was glistening with sweat, and her brown hair was clung in a messy ponytail. Her brown eyes scanned her body movements, observing how the dance moves looked whenever put in action.

The ringing of her phone ripped her out of her concentration, and taking necessary breaths, she walked over to the chair in the corner that held her stuff, she took a sip of her water, turned the music off and with taking one deep breath, she answered the phone. "Hello, Alisha speaking." Alisha breathlessly said in her sing-song voice.

"_Alisha..." _She heard, the all too familiar voice echoing in her ears.

"Elena?" Alisha asked. She didn't expect her twin sister to call her. Ever since she moved, and told her twin sister and brother that she needed some distance, she hadn't heard a word of either of them.

"_It's Jenna.. She passed away.." _The voice on the other end said.

Alisha's eyes widened, her throat becoming unbearably dry. "W-what.. No.. No, she can't be.. dead.." Alisha stuttered disbelievingly. She wouldn't accept that a person that meant the world to her, that dragged her through all of the hard times, that she died.

"_I'm sorry, Alisha.. The funeral is tomorrow, you're more than welcome to join us." _Alisha let the words sink in, tears forming in her eyes, slowly streaming down her rosy cheeks. After controlling her breathing, she muttered a quick: "Okay.. I'll leave right now, I should be in Mystic Falls by tonight."

And with that, she hung up the phone, wiped away the tears, took a deep breath and collected her things before running out of the dance studio and driving to her apartment.

When she arrived at her apartment, she impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open, and as soon as they did, she hurried inside and pressed the fourth floor button.

As soon as the doors reopened again, she half ran to her door and quickly unlocked it, closing it behind her and making her way to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower for no longer than two minutes to rinse off the sweat, dried herself up and grabbed her hairbrush, make up, toothpaste and toothbrush and walked back into her bedroom. She dropped the items onto her bed, and grabbed a few clothes out of her wardrobe, putting on some fresh clothes in the process.

Alisha grabbed her phone charger from her nightstand and threw it into the bag that held her other items.

She looked around the room, looking if she forgot anything else. When she saw that she didn't, she quickly made her way down the apartment and into her car. Starting the engine, she started driving out of New York City, back to the place that she so desperately tried to escape.

After an excruciatingly six hour long ride, she finally saw the Mystic Falls sign down the road. It was dark outside, and when Alisha briefly looked on the inbuilt clock, she saw that it was a few minutes past ten in the evening.

When she looked up, she saw a man standing on the road, released a loud gasp and hit the brakes hard. However, she wasn't in time and therefore hit the man, which caused her car to tumble over, making her land upside down.

Tears started forming in her eyes, scared she looked around, glass lay around her head, and when she looked out of her window and to the man laying on the ground, she saw his limbs cracking, and falling back in place.

Alisha didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was cracking bones, and then managing to calmly stand up and walk over to her, it wasn't human.

Whimpering she tried to escape her car, get away from the man approaching her, but she couldn't. She was stuck and there was no way she could get out. When the man kneeled down, a scream escaped her lips, and as fast as lightening the man ran away.

She scrunched her face questioningly, wondering why he left so suddenly, until all of a sudden a head popped up in front of her, causing her to yell again. "How you doing in there?" The man with beautiful blue eyes asked her.

Not giving her time to answer, he said: "You look stuck" and stands up, walking out of her sight and after a few seconds she hears the car shifting. "It's my seatbelt. I can't get off." Alisha said, her voice shaking and she felt a tear rolling down. "Shh, shh, shh." Was the response she got and heard footsteps coming her way before he kneeled down in front of her again. "Let me get you out of here." He said, his voice soft. Alisha saw him looking around the car, "I want you to put your hands on the roof."

Alisha did as he said, "Just like that. You ready?" He asked and Alisha nods and he starts counting down. "One, two, three." On the count of three he ripped the car door off. Alisha could feel herself becoming light headed. "Gotcha." he said and lifted her out of the car, holding her in his arms.

"You okay? Can you stand?" He asked, Alisha wasn't sure if she could hear concern in his voice, or uncertainty in what to do. "Is anything broken?" He continued, and Alisha shook her head lightly as a 'no', and groaned because of the pain it caused her. She could feel the man trying to make her stand on her feet, but as he did so, she sank through her knees, falling down, but the stranger caught her just on time. "Whoa, you're fading fast." He said and lifted her up by her shoulders, straightening her. Her vision blurred out and she could feel herself falling down again, landing on his lap, before losing consciousness.

_**A/N: **I hope you liked it! I have big plans for this fanfiction, so please let me know what you think so I can post another chapter soon. **Also, **this was just an introduction chapter so it was really short. Next chapters will be longer, I promise!_


	2. The funeral

_**Call it fate**_

_**Chapter 2: The funeral**_

_I want to apologize for mixing past tense and future tense once in a while. It's just that I normally write past tense, but with a different fanfiction of mine I use present tense, so I get a little confused sometimes. Hope you can forgive me for this. _

_**A/N: **I know that originally Damon was already invited into the house in season 1 by Elena, but we're just gonna pretend that Elena and Damon don't like each other and therefore he's never been invited inside. **Also, I don't own anything except for my OC. Any grammatical mistakes are all mine. **_

Alisha slowly felt herself coming back to her senses. Her head was throbbing and her throat was dry. She took a few deep breaths and slowly opened her eyes, welcoming the painful bright light that hit her face. She carefully looked around and was greeted with an old interior. Whatever place she was staying in, it was big and old looking.

That snapped her out of her trance. _Where _was she? Her eyes scanned the room some more, and saw that she was laying on a red couch, near a fire place. Her eyes drifted to her far left and saw two guys leaning against the wall. "I see you're awake." The man said. She recognized the voice. Alisha jumped up and turned around quickly, to get a better look at the two men. Which she regretted immediately. Her head ache got intensified and groaning she brought a hand to her head.

She could hear someone chuckle and her head snapped to a black haired guy. It was the guy who saved her, the blue-eyed man. "Careful" the dark blonde-haired man said, walking over to her with a glass of water and an aspirin and gave it to her.

Alisha saw the blue-eyed man walking closer and sitting down on the armchair near the couch. Alisha gulped the aspirin down and drank some water. She looked at the two men again, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," the blonde-haired man said, and then pointed with his thumb to the blue-eyed man next to him. "And that's Damon Salvatore." Alisha nodded and was about to say her name, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

Stefan walked out of the room and shuffles were heard, indicating that the door was opened and a person walked in. Alisha could hear the voice of a girl and her head snapped into the direction where the sound was coming from. Alisha managed to make out what she said: _"Stefan, I'm really worried. I called my sister yesterday and she said she'd arrive last night, but she didn't come and she isn't answering her phone." _She knew that voice. _Elena. _Was all that she thought before jumping off the couch, regretting it once more and hurriedly walking up the few steps and glancing around the corner. There she was. Her twin sister. No one would've ever thought that they were sisters, let alone twins. Because whereas Alisha's hair was brown, Elena's was a beautiful shade of blonde. And instead of Alisha's brown eyes and olive skin, Elena's were blue and had a pale skin. Yet, they really were twins.

Alisha could hear footsteps behind her, indicating that Damon was right behind her. Elena's eyes met those of Alisha, "Alisha!" Elena said and quickly ran to her twin, wrapping her arms around her. Alisha breathed in Elena's scent. Lavender, she still smelled the same way. She didn't know how to feel. She was immensely happy that she saw her twin again, even under these circumstances. Yet, she couldn't help but be reminded of the things she wish she could forget. Like nearly losing her twin sister, and losing her parents. Alisha noticed the questioning glances Stefan was giving Damon, and Damon must have returned those, because Elena let go of Alisha and explained the situation.

"Guys, this is Alisha Gilbert. My twin sister." The boys both raised their eyebrows. "I didn't know that you had a sister." Stefan said to Elena. "Why didn't you say so before?" He asked and Alisha decided to jump in. "Yeah, well, it's all been a little complicated." She said and turned her head to Elena when she asked, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know how I got here, to be honest. Damon must have brought me here after he saved me from a car accident." Alisha said and smiled at Damon, and he smiled back. Alisha however didn't fail to notice the concern in Elena's eyes and the worried glances Stefan and Elena were giving each other. "Are you okay?" Elena asked and Alisha carefully nodded her head. "Yes, just enduring a tedious head ache." Alisha said and chuckled.

"Where were you when you got into the accident?" Elena asked and Alisha thought for a second before replying: "Just passed the Mystic Falls sign. Failed to notice a man standing on the road, hit him and then my car crashed." Elena nodded her head, "How is the man?" She asked and Alisha thought about the man's bones snapping back into place. "He died." She lied, her eyes drifting to Damon, noticing that he was contemplating as to whether or not he should tell them that he saw no man when he arrived. Then Elena looked at Damon and asked: "Why were you there?" Her voice carrying a hint of suspicion.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I was just planning to go on a little trip of mine. That was, until I heard a car crash and decided to check it out. Lucky for you, I could get to your sister just in time to save her pretty ass." He responded. "Why did you bring her here?" Elena asked coldly. Alisha raised her eyebrow. Clearly they didn't have a very good bond. "Because I didn't have many options, Elena. I couldn't take a random stranger on my trip, I of course wouldn't want to get charged for kidnap." Damon said, an underlying tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Were you planning to walk to your destination? Because I didn't see any car behind me." Alisha asked and Damon rolled his eyes before answering smugly "No, of course not. With my car of course. And of course you didn't see anyone behind you. After all, you didn't even see anyone in front of you." Alisha sneered at him and he smirked.

Suddenly a thought struck her. "My bag! It's still in the car!" She exclaimed. Alisha panicked, a few important things were in there. "Don't worry you're pretty little head, _Alisha_" Damon said, and the way he said her name send shivers down her spine. "I took it out of the car, it's next to the front door." He said and nodded his head to the door, where her bag was indeed laying on the floor. Alisha let out a relieved sigh and smiled at him. "Thanks." she said, "You're welcome."

As soon as Elena spoke up, the room turned gloomy again, reminding Alisha as to why she came to Mystic Falls. "We should get home, Alisha. Get dressed up for the funeral." Alisha nodded and walked over to her bag and picked it up. When she turned around she saw Elena and Stefan kissing. "We'll pick you up in a half hour." He said and caressed her arm. Elena nodded and gave him a small smile and walked out of the door, Alisha following soon after.

It turned out that the Salvatore boarding house wasn't that far from the Gilbert's house, and before she knew it, they already arrived at home. Alisha stepped out of the car and sadly looked at the house, memories coming back from when she was just a little girl, playing around with her twin sister and her parents.

They walked inside and Jeremy came walking down the chairs, already dressed in a black suite. As soon as he was downstairs, Alisha flew her arms around his neck and hugged her brother. She had missed him so much.

They smiled at each other briefly before Alisha made her way upstairs, walking into her old room. It was just how she left it. The horse painting still hang above her bed, the pictures on the wall. She sighed and walked into the bathroom that she shared with Jeremy and tucked her hair into a low ponytail and put on some light make up. She looked at the dress that was laying on her bed. It was a simple, yet pretty black dress that her sister had picked out for her. Alisha tried it on and put on the fitting black high heels and walked over to her mirror. She put in her silver earrings and looked at the pictures of her parents and aunt Jenna hanging on the side of the mirror. Her eyes started to fill up with tears as she traced the pictures with her finger.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her trance and she saw Jeremy looking at her with a sad smile and approached her. Alisha swallowed before saying: "I'm almost ready."

"Yeah, take your time." He said and Alisha looked at the pictures again. She heard Jeremy walking away and turned her head to him. "Jeremy." She said and he stopped walking and turned around, looking at her. "I'm so sorry." She said and he walked back to her. "I'm so sorry for all the people that you've lost."

Jeremy nodded, "I still have you and Elena." They looked at each other and tears welled up in Alisha's eyes again and she nodded and gave him a small smile before hugging him. After a while standing like that she finally broke the hug and a smile is shared between the two of them before Jeremy walked away again.

Shortly after Alisha walked down the stairs and walked outside with Elena, who was wearing a black dress similar in length with long sleeves. The two men were already waiting outside by the car, wearing a black suite. Whilst waiting for Jeremy to come out, Alisha couldn't help but ask, "How did Jenna die?" Uncertain glances were shared between the three of them, and it took them a while before Elena finally answered: "It's still uncertain. The police is investigating it." Alisha didn't like this. Something was going on, and it was kept a secret from her.

An awkward silence arose but they were all quickly saved by Jeremy who came out of the house, carrying the flowers and they all got into the car, driving to the graveyard.

Bonnie, Caroline and another man were already there waiting. Alisha hugged the two girls, and they welcomed her back and gave their condolences. She got introduced to the man, and found out that his name is Alaric, he's Elena's history teacher, Jenna's boyfriend and a friend of Damon's. She gave her condolences to him as well and slowly the group made their way to the graves.

Elena was the first to lay flowers down the graves, and soon Alisha followed. She kneeled down and laid a red rose on the grave of Jenna and then walked over to her parents graves' and kneeled down again, tears falling down her cheeks as she placed two red roses on her parents' graves as well. Her eyes met those of Damon who walked by, and he nodded to her with a small smile. With watery eyes she just stared at him before standing up and waited until the group was done.

The ceremony didn't last long and it wasn't long before Elena, Stefan, Damon, Alisha and Jeremy got back into the car. Halfway through the ride Elena asked Alisha: "Al, please stay in Mystic Falls." Her eyes met those of Damon through the rear-view mirror, and she looked back at Elena. "I don't know 'Lena, I started a life in New York. I'm about to audition soon for a dance show. I'm happy with the life I am living now." She said and the hurt was all too obvious on Elena's face. "So.. you're happy without us in your life?" Alisha looked at Elena and then back at Jeremy and sighed. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I miss you all, b-" Alisha was cut short by Jeremy saying: "Then stay. We miss you Al, we need you in our lives. Especially after Jenna died." Alisha looked at Jeremy and closed her eyes, contemplating as to what to do. "Fine, I'll stay. But only for a month. After that, I'm going back to New York, and audition for the dance show that I really want to participate in." Alisha said and saw in their faces that they still weren't very satisfied with the answer, but wouldn't argue right now.

Alisha looked between Elena and Stefan and asked Elena: "So.. are you two dating?" Stefan and Elena both nodded and Alisha nodded as well, silence slowly taking over again.

They arrived at their house, and they all walked into the house, although Damon stayed outside. "Damon, you're allowed to come inside, if you want to." Alisha said, wondering why he didn't come inside. Wondering even more when the other three started to protest. Damon smirked and said: "I'd love to, thank you for inviting me in, Alisha." He said and looked contented at the other three.

Elena suddenly spoke up to break the upcoming tension, "Stefan, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Stefan smiled, "Yeah, sure." He said and Alisha looked at Damon, "You should come too! It will be fun." She said and they smiled at each other. "My pleasure." He said. "I don't think that's a good idea, Alisha." Elena objected. "Why not? He saved my life. I should at least offer him dinner." Alisha said, making it impossible for Elena to argue any further.

"Well, see you tonight then." Elena said to her boyfriend and kissed him and the two brothers walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed, Jeremy went upstairs, probably to change clothes, and Elena turned to Alisha. "You should stay away from Damon. He's dangerous, Alisha. He's bad." Elena warned Alisha but she just turned her warning down. "I don't see how he is, Elena. He saved my life. He can't be that bad." Elena sighed, "You don't know all the terrible things he has done. One good thing doesn't make up for all the countless bad things he has done." Alisha scoffed. "Well, enlighten me, dear Elena. What kind of terrible things did he do? I'd love to know because I'm feeling a little left out right here. Everyone seems to know what's going around here except for me."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left, then you might have known what happened here." Elena took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say: "Maybe you shouldn't have left, because after all, you're not the only one who lost their parents, you know. Jeremy and I had just as much trouble dealing with it as well. And leaving Mystic Falls, abandoning the only family you have left? Weak move, Alisha. But Jeremy and I accepted it. We had to, because we love you and want you to be happy. But turning us down like this so bad, after all that we stuck up with for you? Saying that you'll stay a month because you feel obligated? It hurts, Alisha. I thought your family meant more to you." Elena said and opened the door. "I'm gonna buy some groceries." She mumbled and slammed the door shut in her face. _Ouch, _Alisha thought. That seriously hurt.


	3. The dinner

_**Call it fate**_

_**Chapter 3: The dinner**_

_**A/N: **A little heads up: scenes that occur in here, are actually from Season 1, and with Jenna, but I figured that those scenes were perfect for right now, so please bare that in mind. **Also, I don't own anything except for my OC. Any grammatical mistakes are all mine. **_

After her argument with Elena, she walked up the stairs and into her room. She walked over to her bag that was laying on her bed, and took out a blueish jumper and black jeans and let her hair hang loose. She thought back to her fight with Elena, she was right. Maybe she shouldn't have left. She wasn't the only one who had trouble dealing with the death of their parents. But then again, everyone has their own way of grieving, don't they?

Alisha turned the music on, and started dancing. She needed to relieve some of the emotions that were bottled up inside. She always did that, turning on the music, freeing herself from whatever kind of emotion that was controlling her. After a while she turned the music off and fell down on her bed, stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Thinking about how life turned out. It seemed like she couldn't escape the town where she obviously belonged.

Alisha sighed and looked at the clock, it was only a quarter past five in the afternoon. Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Alisha called to Jeremy's room and walked down the stairs.

When she opened the front door, she was surprised to see Damon standing there, holding a big smile on his face. "Damon? What are you doing here? Dinner isn't ready yet." Alisha said surprised, and moved aside when Damon walked in. "I know, I decided to help." He said and walked nonchalantly to the kitchen, Alisha following soon after.

"What's for dinner?" He asked and Alisha slowed down her pace, boiling some water and grabbed a cup and teabag before answering. "I was thinking about making home made tomato soup." She said and poured some water into the cup and turned around so she could look at Damon, who smiled. "Tomato soup it is, where are the tomatoes?" Alisha nodded her head to the fridge behind her and she felt him brushing slightly against her in order to reach the refrigerator.

Alisha moved to the counter top and sat on it. Her eyes followed Damon's movements, him looking around for a knife and a cutting board. After a while he found it and put it on the counter top on Alisha's right. He started cutting and after having stared for a while, Alisha decided to break the silence. "So, how about you? Are you dating anyone?" Damon smirked and looked at her, "Why? Are you interested?" He asked smugly and Alisha rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. Just curious, seeing as my sister is dating your brother." Damon nodded and looked down at the tomatoes, shoving the cut tomatoes to the side before looking back at Alisha. "I'm not dating anyone. Actually, to tell you the truth, my parents died, just like yours. A little while longer ago, that is.." He said. "Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that." Alisha said and Damon gave her a comforting smile. "My father never approved of anyone I dated." He suddenly said, "Which only made me want them more, of course." Damon smirked and Alisha laughed and nodded understandingly. "What about you?" He asked and picked up the tea pot and refilled Alisha's now empty cup. She smiled briefly at him, "Not dating anyone either." She said and Damon turned around, throwing away the remainders of the tomato that we didn't need. Suddenly he said, "Hello Elena" and Alisha turned around confused and saw Elena standing in the doorway. _How did he hear her coming? _She thought and saw a questioning expression covering her features.

"We're cooking dinner." Damon stated and turned back around so he could look at Elena. "Stefan with you?" Elena shook her head slowly, "Um, he'll be here soon." Then she met Alisha's eyes.

"Alisha, can I talk to you for a second?" Elena flickered her eyes to Damon, "_Alone._" She said and Damon raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. I get the hint, I''ll go and bother Jeremy." He said with a smirk, winked at Alisha and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Jeremy.

Alisha glided down the counter top and sighed. "Look, Alisha. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said that to you. It's just that my emotions are all over the place, and I happened to take it out on the wrong person." Alisha nodded, "It's alright, I understand. I'm sorry for leaving you and Jeremy as well." She said and Elena gave her a crooked smile and the girls hugged.

Alisha leaned over the counter top and smirked, looking at the back of Damon's head. "He's ridiculously hot." Alisha whispered to Elena and Elena grinned, looking back and forth between Damon and Alisha, "He's an ass." Elena laughed and Alisha laughingly shook her head whilst walking out of the kitchen, down the hallway and to the toilet.

After relieving her needs, she heard faint whispers coming from the kitchen, and as she neared, she saw Damon leaning closely to Elena, "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." She heard him whisper before he broke away from her and turned his head to Alisha, giving her an all too obvious forced smile.

Elena quickly walked out of the kitchen, making her way over to Jeremy. "Mind telling me what that was all about?" Alisha asked and Damon just shook his head and smiled, "Just a little bickering between your dear sister and me." Alisha looked at him skeptically before deciding to drop the subject.

Alisha walked over to the sink and washed her hands before turning around, she started to walk but Damon bumped into her. "Oh. Mm." Damon mumbled. She scoffed and shook her head laughingly, "Don't do that." Alisha said. "Do what?" He asked her innocently. "You know what. That move was deliberate." Damon stirred the soup and looked over his right shoulder. "Well, yeah. I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Alisha grinned and leaned against the counter top.

"Why did you lie to your sister earlier?" Damon suddenly asked serious. Alisha looked at him, debating whether or not she should tell him. "Can I trust you?" She asked and she heard him chuckle. "No, but go ahead and say what you were planning to tell me anyway." Alisha rolled her eyes and sighed. "There was this.. weird thing happening.. Like, the man that I hit stood up perfectly like nothing happened." Alisha said and stood on her toes, grabbing a few plates out of the cupboard and walked over to the table, placing the plates on the dinner table. All of a sudden she felt cold air quickly bypassing her, and when she turned around she was suddenly very close to Damon. "What do you mean, 'stood up perfectly'?" He asked, his eyes intense, waiting for her response. "Well, you're probably not going to believe me when I tell you this.. but he sort of snapped his bones back into place, a really creepy sight." Alisha said, adding an awkward chuckle to relieve some of the tension.

Damon was about to say something, but the ring of the doorbell was heard. "That's Stefan." Elena said and both Damon and Alisha walked to the front door, him arriving a second earlier, Elena following soon after and Damon opened the door. The two brothers stared at each other, Stefan not looking very pleased to see Damon in their house, and Damon held his usual deceiving smile. "Well, come in Stefan." Damon said and stepped aside, causing him to lean into Alisha, their shoulders brushing against each other. Stefan walked inside and Elena walked with him into the living room. Shortly after Damon and Alisha followed after, and they all took place at the dinner table.

A few awkward glances were shared between the five of them, and Damon looked smugly at his brother. Alisha decided to take her first bite of her meal, Jeremy following soon after. Slowly but surely enough Alisha tried to get some conversation started, Damon slowly following her lead, just like all the others.

The dinner was short, with a lot of tension, but they all survived well, and soon enough Stefan and Damon decided to head home. "The dinner was great, thank you once again for inviting me, Alisha." Damon said with a broad smile and Alisha chuckled. "No problem at all, Damon. You once again thank you for saving my life." She said gratefully and he just smiled at her, and walked away with his brother.

"Good night Alisha and Elena." Jeremy said and walked up the stairs. "Jeremy wait! Come and help clea-" Elena started to say, but Alisha put a hand on her arm, "Let him go to sleep. It's been a rough day, it's not much to clean. You should go to sleep as well, I'll finish things up here." Alisha said but Elena shook her head, "No, I'll help you." And Alisha nodded, both walking to the dinner table, piling the plates and bringing them to the kitchen, rinsing them with cold water and then placing them in the dish washer.

They bid their good nights to each other and walked to their respective bedrooms, Alisha quickly getting rid of her make up, and slid into her pajamas. A simple tank top with cotton shorts. She slid under the covers, and turned the lights off. Her thoughts started to drift off to today and yesterday, it's been crazy. First she heard that an extremely important person in her life passed away, then she got into a car crash, and then she met those two extremely handsome guys. Mystic Falls had always been a troublesome place, but that it could get this bad in just one and a half day? She didn't expect that. With those thoughts on her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

That was until she suddenly woke up, her windows crashing hard, her curtains blowing freely through her room. Alisha turned the lights on, sitting up confused. She was certain that she closed her windows before going to bed. Not thinking much of it, she stood up and walked over to her windows, closing them once again and walked back to her bed, got in and fell asleep quickly.

Around nine o'clock her eyes started to open, and she stretched her body. Slowly she sat up, got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She took a quick shower, did her make up and dressed into black jeans with a wide white cropped top, the word 'Monster' plastered on the shirt in black cursive letters and she put on her black wedged boots. Her hair was tucked into a high ponytail, and she added some accessories to complete her look. Alisha had always been the type to dress up fashionably and today was no exception. It's not like she disliked simple fitting clothes, not at all, sometimes she did like it, but compared to her twin sister, she was the one paying a bit more attention to her looks.

When her look was complete, she walked down the stairs, bumping in to a very stressed out Elena. Alisha scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Elena? What's the matter?" She asked worriedly, she never liked it when her twin sister acted up. A very forced smile formed on Elena's lips, shrugging it off by saying: "Nothing, everything is alright. It's just that Damon has a fever, and Stefan is out getting some medication. I'm just worried, that's all." Elena said, not at all sounding worried when she mentioned Damon. Alisha looked at her disbelievingly and was about to say something, but got interrupted by the front door opening and Caroline speaking up, "So, Damon got bit by Tyler and is now dying? And Stefan is out there bl-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Alisha standing next to Elena. Bonnie closed the front door, looking worriedly at Caroline. Caroline cleared her throat and put on a fake smile. _Gosh, what is up with people fake smiling lately, _Alisha thought and eye rolled internally. "Oh, hey Alisha." Caroline exclaimed but Alisha wasn't buying it. She wanted to know what was going on.

Tyler biting Damon? That makes no sense. Hell, in what kind of way biting him? The only thing that Alisha knew was that she was confused as hell, and if there's one thing that she doesn't like, it would definitely be confusion. So she demanded an explanation and turned to Elena, "'Lena, what the hell is going on?" Alisha said and Elena just shook her head. "Nothing, Al. Caroline was just metaphorically speaking." And Alisha just raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "So, the metaphor is that Tyler just randomly jumped into this situation, and Damon is just dying in pain because of his fever and Tyler nibbling on his arm, or whatever? Honestly Elena, what the hell is that for an excuse."

Elena just sighed, "Alisha, just stay out of this. It's none of your business." Alisha opened her mouth to argue with her, tell her that she in fact did, but she knew better than to do so and just decided to eat some breakfast.

So that's what she did, she silently sat by, watching everyone's moves closely, observing the situation whilst going on with her life as well. Alaric had passed by a couple of times, but the relationship between Elena and Jeremy didn't seem as smooth as it probably had been before Jenna's death.

After a couple of days observing the mysterious atmosphere, the doorbell suddenly rang, and Alisha - who just came walking down the stairs – opened the door to see no other than Damon Salvatore himself. By the looks of it, he seemed to be much better, and whatever fever he had, had seemed to pass. His usual smile was plastered on his face, but some worry lines were very clearly positioned on his forehead.

She expected to see Stefan with him, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. Alisha wondered where he could be, she hadn't seen him once in the past few days since Damon's fever had started. She however got snapped out of her thoughts when Damon spoke up: "Is Elena at home?" He asked her, urgency in his voice. Alisha nodded and he walked in, brushing past Alisha and loudly yelling up the stairs: "Elena! Get down here!" Then he walked into the living room, waiting against the couch for Elena to come downstairs. Alisha closed the front door, and moved to the kitchen, deciding to give the two of them some privacy.

Elena had came down the stairs, and they were now faintly whispering to each other, trying as best as possible to keep their conversation to a minimum, but Elena had slipped and said a little too loudly: "We have to find him, Damon!" And just that one simple sentence triggered Alisha's already immense curiosity. Damon tried to shush her, but Alisha had already walked into the living room, more than desperate to know what was happening.

"Please, just tell me what's going on." Alisha asked, nearly begged them. It's not like she was some sort of young child, hating to be left out. It's just that she was so confused with all that was happening, that she just needed to know the truth. Whatever it might be.

"Alisha, I thought I told you to stay out of it." Elena said sternly but Damon just stared at Alisha seriously. "Tell her." He said, making Elena snap her head towards him. "Damon, no sh-" She started to say but was interrupted by Damon turning his body to hers, looking her in the eyes. "Elena, she's going to figure it out sooner or later anyway. It's better for her to know as soon as possible, considering the consequences that this situation will bring." He said and Elena kept opening and closing her mouth, before finally muttering a quick "Fine."

Damon nodded and walked over to Alisha, who was starting to grow nervous. What could be so serious that there was made such a huge fuss over it? Anticipation started to flow through her body, eager to finally know what's going on. She embraced herself for what he was about to say, preparing for the worst.

"Now, Alisha. I need you to listen to me very carefully, because what I'm about to say is not some sort of joke, so please take it to heart." He said, staring intensely like he always did when they were looking at each other.

"Damon, compelling her won't work. I put her on vervain." Elena said and Alisha saw Damon rolling his eyes, "I'm not compelling her, Elena. I'm just saying something." He said annoyed.

"Compelling? Vervain? What are you talking about?" Alisha asked confused. "Nothing important, we'll explain later." Elena said and Alisha focused her eyes back on Damon.

The annoyance left his face, which turned serious once again. "Stefan and I are vampires, Alisha. And my brother is out there, ripping people apart, draining them from their blood. All because of some lunatic hybrid, trying to turn Stefan into his murder buddy. So we need you to be very, very careful Alisha."


	4. Getting answers and birthday party

_**Call it fate**_

_**Chapter 4: Getting answers and birthday party**_

_**A/N: **Little note: Katherine actually did get killed at the party in season 2, and Bonnie had found a way to save Elena at the process. In this chapter everything takes place in Season 3. As usual is everything changed to fit the story. **I don't own anything except for my OC. Any grammatical mistakes are all mine. **_

Alisha gazed at Damon, processing the information. "Are you and Stefan the only vampires?" Alisha asked, a questioning frown covering her forehead. "No, as far as we know Caroline is a vampire as well." Damon replied. "Bonnie is a witch though. And Tyler is a werewolf." Elena said and Alisha raised her eyebrows. Did she just jump in some sort of fairy tale? Vampires, witches, werewolves? What exactly happened in those few years that she left Mystic Falls.

"How long has Caroline been a vampire?" Alisha asked, her eyes drifting to her sister. "Since not so long, but she has her urges under control now." Elena said and Alisha nodded absentmindedly.

"That man, on the road.. was that a.. vampire?" Alisha asked and her eyes drifted back to Damon's. "With the descriptions you gave me, yes. Yes, he was a vampire." Damon said and Elena scrunched her face in confusion. "What kind of descriptions? Why didn't you tell me? When did you tell him anything?" Elena bombarded Alisha with questions, quickly asking them at once. "Doesn't matter, Elena. I just told him because he asked me to." Alisha responded. "So, I'm going to ask you once more. How did Jenna die?"

Elena and Damon looked at each other and Damon nodded. "Here's a little thing you have to know, Alisha. I've been stalked by some sort of doppelganger I had, her name was Katherine. Here's the weird thing though, it was my doppelganger, yet she looked so much more like you. Her hair color and eye color were the same as yours. For a minute Jeremy and I actually thought that you returned. She had naturally curly hair, but she straightened it out to fit your hair. _She acted like you_." Elena took a moment to let her words sink in.

"Stefan and Damon killed Katherine, but not so long after a hybrid," Damon interrupted "_Half vampire half werewolf" _Elena glared at him before continuing. "Right, what he said. The hybrid named Klaus showed up. It's a long and complicated story, but basically he wanted to trigger his werewolf side, seeing as his witch mother had suppressed that part. He did this via some sort of moonstone. In order to do this, however, there had to be some sort of ritual. A vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger's blood." Elena took a deep breath before finishing her story.

"At first, he planned to use both Caroline and Tyler, but we freed them. Not expecting that he had a back up, we thought we were good. When I arrived in the woods, I saw Jenna. She had vampire blood in her system, and then they killed her. I found here when she was awake, and the witch I was with, gave her blood, completing the transition. Klaus had his new vampire." Elena said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Realization dawned on Alisha. Finally understood what had happened, how Jenna died. Tears started to form in her eyes, Jenna didn't deserve that. She knew Jenna, if she could escape trouble like this, she would've run millions of miles in the opposite direction as fast as she could. It must have been because of the love for Elena, Jeremy and Alaric that she had stayed.

"How did you.. survive?" Alisha asked, her eyes connecting once again with her twin sister. "Our uncle, John. He's Jeremy's biological father, Alisha. Jeremy was adopted by our parents. Jeremy sort of forced him to undergo a spell that would save me." Elena answered.

Alisha's mouth fell slightly open, "Jeremy.. he was adopted?" She said shocked. Never in a million years would she have expected that.

Elena nodded and gave a small smile. "He's still our little brother, though. He's still part of this family. No matter what." Elena said and Alisha nodded her agreement. Jeremy meant so much to her, that even if he would be some sort of alien, he'd still be her little brother.

"How about the compulsion and vervain that you were talking about earlier?" Alisha continued, trying to get as much answers as she could get.

After having kept quiet for a while, Damon finally spoke up again. "Ah, that's my department." He said and smirked. "You see, vampires have this little gift called compulsion. It allows us to let you little humans do whatever we want to. We can make you forget things, or do things. Whatever it is that we want. Normal vampires like myself however, can only compel humans. Originals like Klaus, can compel both humans and vampires. Although, as far as I know, Originals can't compel each other." Damon answered and Alisha nodded her head understandingly.

"Vervain," Damon continued, "is a vampire's biggest weakness. It can be used for two purposes. Either you can hurt a vampire with it, by touching them with the herb. Or you can drink it – or put the herb in some sort of ornament and wear it – whatever floats your boat, and by doing this you can prevent vampires from compelling you."

Alisha nodded slowly and stared into space, letting all that had been said sink in. Two incredible hot guys turned out to be vampires, her three childhood friends are supernatural, her twin sister is.. well, she didn't even know exactly what she was, and her brother was adopted. Not to even mention that Elena's boyfriend was out there being a threat.

When Alisha looked up, she could see Elena and Damon exchanging worried glances. "Look, Alisha. We can understand if you want nothing to do with this. We can wait until the vervain is out of your system and let Damon compel you, make you forget all of this." Elena's eyes started to water, she didn't want this life for her sister. "Get your life back." She whispered quietly.

Alisha's eyes met Damon's. "How can I be of help?" She said determined. Damon's eyebrows raised in surprise and a smirk formed on his lips.

Alisha opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh, it's been two months since she arrived back in Mystic Falls, longer than she expected to stay. Longer than she wanted to stay. But she couldn't just leave, not when Elena's boyfriend was missing and the family was such a mess.

With a last sigh she sat up and got out of bed, taking a quick shower and quickly dressing up. Her phone rang and she walked over to her night stand, picking her phone up.

"_Hey, Al." _A male voice on the other end said.

Alisha smiled, "Hey Matt, what are you calling for?" She asked

"_Could you please send your brother to work? He still isn't here and his shift started an hour ago." _Matt sighed and Alisha nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Yes, sure. I'll get him out of bed."

"_Thanks, Al. See you around." _Matt said and Alisha hung up. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, she loved her brother dearly, but sometimes he could be such a pain in the ass.

She walked over to his bedroom, walked over to his window and loudly opened the curtains. A groan was heard from her left. "Aw. Early. Bad." Jeremy muttered, covering his eyes from the sunlight. Alisha walked over to his bed and grabbed his blankets and folded them on the foot of the bed, exposing his body to the fresh air, causing him to completely wake up. "It's not early. You're late." She said in the meantime. "For work. Matt just called." She continued and Jeremy looked at his phone, panicking.

A loud sigh was heard when she walked out of the room, making her way downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing some cereal out of the fridge with some milk and sat down at the dining table. She started eating and heard Jeremy say a quick "Bye Al!" before storming out of the door.

Alisha just chuckled and continued eating. Faint whispers were heard from the hallway and Alisha could distinguish Elena's voice, who neared the kitchen. "Did she find something?" Alisha could hear when Elena entered the kitchen. Her head snapped up and looked at Elena who was on the phone. Her best guess was that she was talking with Caroline. "And you're sure it's a vampire?"

Elena's eyes locked with Alisha as she was talking. "Doesn't mean it's not. I'll call her." Elena continued. "Tell her thank you for her help."

"Oh, Caroline, wait, just-" Elena sighed "Keep tonight small, please?" Alisha chuckled softly, yep, definitely Caroline.

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but Caroline had obviously hung up as Elena let out a loud sigh.

"Was that, uh, Stefan news?" Alisha asked as she stood up and grabbed her bowl, walking to the sink.

She placed the bowl into the sink and turned around, looking at Elena. "Could be more Klaus victims." Elena said and Alisha looked wonderingly. "You're certain Stefan's still with him?" She asked her. "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead." Elena sighed and Alisha nodded in agreement.

Alisha walked over to her sister and hugged her, "Happy birthday, 'Lena." She whispered, "Happy birthday, Al." Elena said and they broke apart.

"I'm going to see Sheriff Forbes and then head to Damon, she seems to have another lead. Why don't you go first? Maybe he'll take it more serious if you're with me." Elena sighed and Alisha chuckled. "Sure, see you there." Alisha replied and walked out of the door, grabbing an old bike of hers out of the garage, seeing as her car got demolished.

Even with a bike it didn't take her long to get there. Ten minutes to say the least. She got off her bike and walked to the front door, opening it and making her way to the living room.

All of sudden she heard a voice behind her, "Morning." Alisha turned around, "Hey, Elena's on her-" Her mouth dropped slightly open and gasped when she took in the sight. It was Damon. Naked. He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Alisha quickly turned around and sighed when realization dawned on her. "You heard me. You knew that I was here." She said and he just mockingly said, "You should learn to knock. What if I was _indecent_?" His teasing voice was all too obvious and Alisha just rolled her eyes. She noticed the red towel laying on the table in front of her, she grabbed it, covered her eyes and turned around, throwing the towel at him.

She heard him catching it, and after hearing some shuffling, she removed her hands and saw him with a towel hanging loosely around his hips. The click of the front door was heard, and both Damon and Alisha's eyes drifted to an all too confused looking Elena, probably wondering what the hell she just walked in on.

"Um, Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." She said hesitantly and moved closer until she was next to her twin sister and grabbed a paper out of her pocket. "Memphis." she said and held out the paper to Damon, who didn't take it.

"Another dead end, you mean?" Was all he said and Elena said frustrated: "You don't know that."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You're right, Elena." He said, "This could be the one." A mixture of annoyance and sarcasm clear in his voice. "After almost two months, this could be the clue that tells us that Stefan's alive and well living in Graceland." He snapped as he came closer to her face. "Fine." The tension was rising up, like it had done so the past few months. "I'll go by myself." Elena said and walked past Damon.

"And let Klaus know you're tracking him? He thinks you're dead. Keep it that way." Damon said, making Elena come to a halt and turning back around, meeting Damon's eyes. "It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in a while." Elena said and Damon sighed, locking eyes with Alisha for a second before giving up. "Okay, Alisha and I will check it out." He said and grabbed the paper out of Elena's hands. "If we find anything, we'll call you." Damon said curtly and brushed past Elena in order to get upstairs, probably, and hopefully, to get dressed.

"But-" Elena tried to say, but gave up when he was out of sight. Alisha smiled shortly at her twin sister. And within a few seconds Damon came downstairs again, fully dressed this time. Most likely having used his vampire speed. He nodded with his head to the door, indicating that Alisha should follow him.

Alisha squeezed Elena's shoulder and walked out of the door, getting into the car with Damon.

The ride was mostly spent in silence, sometimes chit-chatting about things they saw along the way, but nothing important. When they arrived they both stepped out of the car, Damon's phone ringing. Alisha walked over to Damon and saw him declining the call. "Elena?" Alisha guessed and he nodded. "I don't know why you just tell her where we are."

"This a half-lead, you know your sister, she'll get her hopes up too high if we do tell her." Alisha nodded, that sounded reasonable. Her sister was known to get her hopes up way too often.

They started walking to the white mansion that was in front of them. "Alaric still sleeping on your couch?" Damon suddenly asked and Alisha nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think for long. He seems to be waiting until one of us kicks him out. The house must remind him too much of Jenna." Alisha said and looked down for a second. "I don't blame him." She muttered and saw Damon nodding.

"It's quiet." Alisha said and Damon looked suspiciously around. "Yeah, too quiet."

They had arrived at the front door and Damon pushed the half open door further open and carefully took a step inside, able to place his foot on the other end. "Oh, yeah." He muttered and walked inside, Alisha following soon after. They came to a halt and looked around them. Blood stains were everywhere, bloody hand prints covering the walls. They kept walking and when they arrived at the living room, Alisha let out a loud gasp, "Oh, god."

In front of her was a very bloody couch and two girls were unnaturally sitting straight, wide eyed staring at them. One of them had blonde hair and the other brown. Their necks looked sliced open, "Vampires for sure." Alisha muttered and looked at Damon, "Stefan for sure."

"How do you know?" She wondered and he pointed at the girls. "It's his signature. There's a reason they call him the Ripper." Alisha's eyes wandered back to the girls, the wide eyes freaking her out. "Feeds so hard, he blacks out, rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse."

Damon's face scrunched and walked over to the left girl, the blonde haired one, "It's the damnedest thing." He said and kicked against her leg, her head rolling of her body and with a loud thud it fell down on the floor. "He puts the bodies back together."

The idea unsettled her a bit, "Back together?" She asked and he turned his head. "Definitely Stefan."

Her eyes drifted back to the head laying on the floor and she could feel her insides twitch. Damon looked around and spotted whatever he was looking for, and soon enough he had covered the bodies with blankets. He walked out of the room once again and Alisha looked around uncomfortably.

Not long after Damon came back with a jerry can in his hands. "What are you doing?" Alisha asked, following him with her eyes as he moved closer to the corpses. "Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest in staying in the dark, but I do." He said and Alisha moved a bit to her left, as to not get hit by the jerry can that he was swinging around.

All of a sudden the floor started to creak where she just stood and Damon's head shot up. "Hang on." He said and walked over to where she stood and removed the carpet. Under the carpet was a trapdoor positioned. Alisha and Damon looked at each other and Alisha opened it. They were greeted with the sight of several chains hanging in the small room. "Well, what do you know?" He said, "Werewolves." Alisha closed the trapdoor again and they both stood up. Damon lit the blankets on fire and they both walked out of the house and back to their car, driving back to the Salvatore house.

They were greeted with the sight of Tyler, Elena and Caroline decorating the house, making it ready for the birthday party.

"And? Did you find anything?" Elena asked hopefully and Damon shook his head. "No, just like I predicted, another dead end." He lied and Elena sighed.

Caroline looked at Alisha, "I got you a dress!" She said excited. Alisha chuckled, of course Caroline did. Caroline walked over and handed her a paper bag with the dress inside. Alisha smiled and walked upstairs into an empty room, changing into the white dress that hang loosely around her frame.

When she looked into the mirror a knock was heard on the door and when she looked at the figure behind her through the mirror, her eyes met those of Damon's. He walked over to her and she turned around. "I got you something." Alisha opened her mouth to object, but his words silenced her. "I promised not to buy anything, so don't worry, I didn't pay for it." He said and Alisha looked at him suspiciously, "You stole it?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "No, I found it." He said and took a small black box out of his back pocket and opened it. Alisha gasped, there it was, the necklace that was very dear to her, the necklace that she got from her parents. The one she lost shortly after her parents died. "My necklace." She breathed.

"I thought I'd never see it again." Alisha said and smiled. "Elena found it some time ago, I figured you'd be happy to get it back." Alisha smiled broadly, "I am happy."

Damon coughs awkwardly and Alisha smiles genuinely. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." He said with his usual smug voice. "Can you..?" Alisha hesitantly asked. "Uh, absolutely." He said and took the necklace out of the box and Alisha turned around, staring at him through the mirror. She pushed her hair aside and Damon smiled briefly.

Alisha turned back around and was greeted with the sight of him smiling at her. "Shall we?" He asked and offered his arm. She smiled as well and hooked their arms, walking down the stairs and were greeted with the loud music.

They walked through the crowd, a few people shouting "Happy birthday, Alisha!" at her. Alisha just smiled and once in a while muttered a simple "Thanks."

They walked into the living room where Caroline waited for them. "You like?" She asked and smiled broadly. "Don't answer that." Caroline quickly added after some thought. Alisha chuckled, "I'm certain that I heard Elena say to keep it small." Caroline just shot her an innocent smile and Alisha let out a defeated sigh. "What are we drinking?" She asked before unhooking her arm from Damon's and hooked her arm with Caroline.

Alisha didn't know exactly where they were going, but Caroline was obviously trying to get somewhere a little bit more quiet, and so Alisha just followed her. They came to a halt and Alisha burst out coughing. "Oh, stoner den. Buzz kill." Caroline said and Alisha looked to her left when she heard a deep voice saying, "Hey, guys." She was greeted with a smiling Matt. "Matt, hey." Alisha said.

"Hey" He said and Alisha let out a surprised gasp when he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Caroline awkwardly looking away. Matt withdrew his lips and smiled. "Happy birthday." He said and Alisha gave him a polite smile, "Thank you." She said and Matt walked away.

Alisha brought her eyes back to Caroline and chuckled amused at her uncomfortable face. She was all too aware as to what kind of relationship they had, or better said, what kind of relationship they _didn't _have.

"He hates me." She exclaimed. "His hatred of me has driven him to drugs." She said and Alisha chuckled, she loved how her best friend always overreacted.

Her smile, however, faded quickly when her eyes fell on Jeremy, smoking drugs, again. She had been filled in that he had done drugs right after their parents died, and she could understand. But now? As far as she knew, he had no reason to do drugs.

"Is that my brother?" She asked frustrated and walked out of the room, walking outside. She saw Damon and Alaric talking to each other. "Hello, birthday girl." Damon smiled at her but Alisha just reached for his drink. "Drink." Was all she said before taking the drink and gulping it down, cringing a bit at the bitter taste.

Damon and Alaric exchanged confused glances and Alisha gave the glass back at Damon. "Jeremy's smoking again." She sighed. "Is his stash any good?" Damon asked and Alisha looked at him disbelievingly but rolled her eyes when she saw him smirking. "You're an ass." She said and then desperately looked at Ric. "Talk to him, please? He looks up to you." She asked and walked away.

As she walked away, she started to wonder where Elena was. She hadn't seen her ever since the party started and she couldn't find her anywhere. So she turned back around and walked outside, but when she arrived, Damon and Alaric were gone. Sighing she walked up the stairs, hoping that Damon would be there.

She entered his bedroom, and heard a shaky voice saying: "This room is off-limits." Alisha looked around the corner and into the bathroom and her eyes locked with a teary eyed Elena.

Alisha hurried over to her sister. "What's wrong?" she asked and hugged her. When she didn't reply, she just made a simple guess. "Stefan?" She asked and she could feel Elena nodding.

Elena broke the hug and smiled shortly, wiping away the tears. "I'm fine, I'll be down in a second." She said and Alisha nodded and turned around to walk away, but stopped right in her tracks when she saw an open closet. She neared and saw all different kind of maps and notes, Damon had been keeping track of Stefan and Klaus. "Elena," Alisha said absentmindedly, "you might want to see this."

Footsteps were heard behind her, "What's all that?" Elena asked, staring at the maps just like Alisha did. Her eyes drifted over the papers, "It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." Elena said.

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" Alisha asked and Elena shrugged her shoulders confused. "I don't know.."

Alisha sighed and grabbed her phone, dialing Damon's phone number. _"Party central." _A bubbly voice on the other end said.

"Where are you?" Alisha demanded.

"_I'm.. by the.. punch bowl." _Damon stammered and Alisha sighed frustrated.

"Don't do that, Damon. Don't lie to me." She said. "We saw your closet."

"_Oh, oh. I gotta go break up Beer Pong" _

"Wait, Damon-" Alisha tried to say but he had hung up.

Alisha sighed and looked at her sister. "I'm gonna head home." She said and Elena nodded and Alisha pushed herself through the crowd, walking out of the door and getting on her bike, cycling back home.

She opened the front door and her eyes drifted to Alaric packing his stuff. Confused, she closed the front door. "What are you doing?" She asked and he looked at her and sighed. "I'm not gonna stay here anymore." He said, confirming her earlier suspicion.

Yet, she couldn't help but be confused. Why would he leave now? "What? Why?"

"I'm not a role model. You know, I drink too much, say the wrong things. And I encourage bad behavior." He said and sighed, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "At school, I can pull it together, but in my own life the way I miss Jenna, I just-"

"I'm really not any good to anybody right now." He sighed and walked past Alisha. He suddenly stopped and turned back around, looking pitifully at her. "I'm sorry, Alisha. You're 18. You can do all this alone now. You can do better without me." Alisha sighed, she wanted to say something, ask him to stay. Over the past few months she had grown to like him, and knew that Jeremy and Elena needed him. But she knew better than to do so, after all, if she could, she would've been out of here as soon as she could as well. "Give Jeremy and Elena my best." He said and she nodded and watched him walk out of the front door.

With a sigh she made her way upstairs, changing into her pajamas and when she walked over to her bed she smiled. A big card with a teddy bear holding a red heart was positioned on it. Red cursive letters holding the text, '_Happy birthday – Jeremy'. _She picked up the card and placed it on her night stand and slid into bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	5. A trip through the mountains

_**Call it fate**_

_**Chapter 5: A trip through the mountains**_

**A/N: **_In this chapter everything takes place in Season 3. As usual is everything changed to fit the story. _ **I don't own anything except for my OC. Any grammatical mistakes are all mine. **

Alisha groaned and slammed her head against the dining table. It's not like yesterday she drank enough to get drunk, but she definitely drank enough to get a huge head ache in the morning. With a sigh she took a sip of her orange juice, watching as Elena came walking down the stairs.

With lazy eyes she followed her movements, and soon she had neared and sat down on a chair next to her. "I talked to Damon yesterday. The maps weren't Klaus' victims, they're Stefan's." Elena said, and Alisha just blankly blinked at her a few times, before realizing what was happening around them.

She slowly came back to her senses, and her eyes opened in surprise. "Anyway," Elena said when Alisha took too long to answer, "I'm going to Damon, see if he has another lead." Alisha carefully nodded her head and Elena stood up and walked out of the front door.

Alisha stood up as well, walking over to the cupboard and reaching for the painkillers. She filled a glass of water, and swallowed the painkiller and soothed her throat by gulping down some water.

Walking up the stairs, she nearly bumped into Jeremy, who sleepily walked down, not noticing her. "Sorry, Al." He said with an apologetic smile. Alisha just returned the smile and shook her head, indicating that he didn't need to be sorry.

She opened her door, and grabbed her dance clothes out of her wardrobe and put them on. Nothing special, just black sweatpants with a crop top that flowed between the colors pink and white. On it was a text, saying 'Geek'. It was her favorite dance outfit.

The music started playing, a quick beat, allowing her to wake up fully. Her movements were controlled and smooth, her feet swiftly moving over the wooden floor.

With a loud groan she turned the music off when she heard loud knocks on the door. She walked over to the door, opened it and was greeted by Elena, "Hi!" She sweetly said. Alisha looked suspiciously at her, wondering where that sudden greeting came from. Never had Elena ever greeted Alisha like that, unless she wanted something from her. "Um, hi?" Alisha answered hesitantly.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." Alisha sighed, so that's what she wanted from her.

"Come on, Al." Elena said and walked into her room, turning around to look at Alisha, who closed the door. "Whatever Damon knows, you know."

"Well, ask Damon." Alisha said and grabbed a towel off her desk, wiping away the sweat. "Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now."

Alisha sighed and grabbed the bottle of water that stood next to her towel and took a sip of it. "For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails." Alisha plainly said, and her sister sighed frustrated. "Yeah, but, he's still holding on to his humanity. Which means, he can still be saved."

Alisha rubbed her temples with her fingertips, sometimes she could literally get a headache of her sister's undying hope.

"Why do you have to be the one to save him?" Alisha honestly wondered, she understood that he was her boyfriend and all, but this wasn't her problem. Stefan had a brother that was a tad bit more capable of solving this.

Elena looked at Alisha with her judging eyes."Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out." She said accusingly.

Alisha scoffed and folded her arms, she was seriously getting tired of all these subtle accusations Elena was giving her.

"Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him." Elena said, switching the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Tell me what you know, Al." Elena said eagerly and Alisha groaned. "Please."

"They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus." Alisha said, spilling the beans. "All up the eastern seaboard, we thought we had them outside of Memphis."

Elena looked at her questioningly, before nearly begging: "Al, you're very good friends with Tyler, please set up a meeting at the Grill with him." Alisha looked at her and sighed.

She took her phone out of her pocket, searching for Tyler's number and dialing it. _"Hey, Al. Whatcha calling for?" _He asked and Alisha looked at Elena hesitantly. Tyler and Elena didn't get along very well. "Look, Tyler, do you mind meeting at the Grill in a bit? Elena needs a favor of you." She asked and she heard Tyler sigh on the other end. "Please?" Alisha added with the sweetest voice she could muster. _"Fine, meet me in twenty minutes." _He groaned.

Alisha beamed a smile, "Thanks, Ty!" She said before hanging up. "Thank you." Elena said appreciatively and Alisha nodded.

In silence they walked out of the house and got in the car, Elena driving to the Grill. When they arrived, they already saw Tyler sitting in a booth. They walked over to him, and Alisha and Tyler exchanged a smile.

Elena and Alisha both took a seat, and Elena started asking him about what is was like to be a werewolf. "A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon." He said, "Chain ourselves up." He looked both us of in the eyes.

"But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that. Where they can enjoy it." He said and his head turned to Elena, who started speaking. "What kind of places?"

"Mountains, state parks, deserts that kind of stuff." Tyler enumerated. "Anywhere in Tennessee?" He nodded his head, "Yeah. Here, give me your phone, I'll try to find a map." Tyler said and nodded to the phone that was in Alisha's hands. She passed her phone on to him and he took it, unlocking the device.

"Thanks for this." Elena said and he looked at her, "I know it's asking a lot." Elena continued.

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon." He answered, "I figure I owe you one." His head looked back down, searching for the map and Alisha and Elena shared a brief smile.

"Has any of you talked to to Caroline today?" He suddenly asked and Alisha and Elena looked questioningly at each other before Elena responded, "No, why?" He just shook his head, "Just curious." And then looked down at the phone again and passed it to Elena. "Here."

Alisha leaned to her right so she could get a glimpse of the map as well, "That's your best bet." Tyler said and Elena passed the phone on to Alisha, who put it back in her pocket.

"Thanks, Tyler." Alisha said and they all stood up, and Alisha and Tyler hugged before bidding their goodbyes.

When they were out of the Grill, Elena suddenly came to a halt, nearly causing Alisha to trip and fall down. "How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena said with a mischievous smile.

Alisha just raised her eyebrows disbelievingly at her. "You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?"

"We'll be out of there before the moon's full." Elena insisted. "If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself." Elena dared her and Alisha looked at her sternly. "What? It's not like I couldn't handle things on my own when you were gone."

"Yeah, but this is something entirely different." Alisha said but Elena just stared at her blankly.

Alisha let out a defeated sigh, "All right, fine. Let's just go." She said, "But you're driving." Elena smiled and they walked back to their car, making a quick stop on their way at home, grabbing two hiking bags and then they drove off to Tennessee.

It was a silent ride, Elena paying attention to the road and Alisha was mainly on her phone whilst listening to some music.

Soon enough the green landscape entered their sight, and in the middle of a field Elena parked the car and Alisha turned the music off and got out of the car.

They started walking up the hills, bypassing lakes, and dodging dangling branches. After a while, Alisha looked at her left up to a mountain. "In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge." Alisha said and pointed to the tip of the mountain. She covered her forehead with her hand to create shadow so she could take a better look, "Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be."

They continued walking for a few more steps before Elena came to a halt and put her hiking bag against a tree and opened it. Alisha looked at the bag and saw all sorts of weapons and chuckled. "Wow, you came stocked." She said and Elena looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching." She said, "Here." She threw a bottle to Alisha, and she caught it.

The bottle contained a yellowish fluid, with bits of herbs dangling in the water. "Put that in your bag." Elena said and Alisha looked at Elena. "Vervain grenade?" She guessed but Elena shook her head. "Wolfsbane."

Alisha nodded and put it in her bag, Elena stood up and walked over to her. "Also, take this." She said and offered her a ring. "What's that? Proposing to me?" Alisha said and smirked. Elena just rolled her eyes. "It'll protect you for whatever danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena said and Alisha looked it over, it looked rather old. Much like the ring that Jeremy was wearing around his finger. She also saw it on her uncle John once, not so long ago when she looked at old pictures.

"Isn't that John Gilbert's ring?" Alisha wondered out loud and Elena nodded. "Yes, he intended to give it to Jeremy, but since Jeremy already had one in his possession, he gave it to me."

"He gave it to you, you should keep it." Alisha insisted but Elena stubbornly held on. "Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger, it's not gonna work on me."

Alisha could see how that wouldn't work, but wasn't easily going to accept something that wasn't meant to be given to her. "Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alisha suggested and Elena sighed.

"Okay, how about you borrow it until after we survive this?" Alisha looked doubtful at the ring, "I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena grinned and Alisha grinned as well, taking the ring out of her hand.

She walked over to Elena's bag, grabbing the crossbow, deciding it'll be best if they keep it in reach. All of a sudden she heard Elena scream and a splash of water was heard, and quickly stood up and turned around, pointing the crossbow at whatever it was that had pushed Elena into the water. When she saw that it was Damon, she lowered the crossbow.

"Damon?" A questioning, wet Elena asked. "How are you even here?" She yelled.

Damon looked over his shoulder at Alisha, "Thanks for the tip, Al." And Alisha just smiled at him.

Elena disbelievingly looked at Alisha, open mouthed. "You sold me out." She said and Alisha took a step closer to the lake where Elena was in. "You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves without backup?" The only answer, however, that she got was a pissed look from Elena.

Alisha just turned around again and knelt in front of the bag again, zipping it back up. "Get out of the water, Elena." She heard Damon say.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." Elena objected and Alisha rolled her eyes, _of course he would. What kind of crazy person would throw themselves at a pack of werewolves? _Alisha thought, silently listening to their conversation. "Yes. Because I'm not an idiot like you." He said and Alisha chuckled silently.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alisha said, still with her back turned to both of them.

"You gave up on him, Damon." Elena continued, completely ignoring her. "I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality." He sighed, "Now, get out of the water."

"No." Elena said, refusing like a little kid. "What's your big plan, Elena? Huh?" He said and she could hear him walking into the water.

Alisha stood up and turned around, looking at the show in front of her. "You gonna walk into a campsite of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by?" He said and Alisha shook her head, a grin spreading on her face. _Gotta love his sarcasm_, she thought.

Damon neared her and she could see Elena taking a few steps back. "My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest we've been since he left." Elena said, her voice bubbling with hope.

"I'm not going home." She said determined. "Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe." Damon looked around. "This," he said and pointed with his arms around the lake and to the mountains. "This is not safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find him." Elena said, her stubborn character never leaving her. "It's a full moon tonight, Elena."

"Then we'll find him before then." She said simply. Alisha looked back and forth between the two of them, curious as to what Damon's decision would be.

"Damon, please." Elena begged him and Damon let out a sigh. "Okay. Okay, but we're out of here before the moon's full." He said.

"I promise." Elena said but Damon quickly interrupted her, "Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissing thing." Alisha looked carefully between the two of them. _They kissed?_ She wondered and closely looked at them again.

"I said I promise." Elena repeated. "Fine." Damon said and they got out of the water, Damon shortly catching Alisha's stare before looking away and starting to walk, Alisha and Elena following quickly behind.

They continued walking for a while, over time they had managed to form some sort of line, Alisha in front, Damon in the middle and Elena in the back.

"How are you doing?" Damon asked Elena and slowed his pace to match hers. "Fine." Elena said curtly. "You know, I can help you." He said, not sounding helpful at all. "No thanks." Elena said.

"Just one little whoosh." He said and dramatically demonstrated it with his hands. "Yeah, with my luck, you'll drop me." Elena scoffed and Alisha sighed, whilst they were bickering, she had managed to fall behind, now being the one at the back "What are you guys, 12?" She said and they both quickly looked at her and then continued walking in silence again.

They continued going like this, staying alert, Damon making cocky comments, silence overtaking and repeating it all over again.

It took them a while, but finally Alisha came to a stop. "We've got about a mile left." She said and saw Damon looking up at the sky. "Sun's about to set." He said and looked challenging at Elena. "I can see that, Damon." She said. "I'm just saying."

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena said and suddenly a twig snapped and Alisha pointed her crossbow in front of her. A man came out of the bushes, and Alisha followed him with her crossbow. "Stay where you are." She said and the man came to a halt and looked at Damon, taking him all in. "Vampire," was all he said before attacking him, and as fast as lightening a fight broke out, ending up in Damon getting pushed up against a tree, the man grabbing his neck.

Alisha quickly shot a wooden arrow at the man, and he fell on his knees, but quickly got on his feet again. Elena and Alisha both started grabbing for their wolfsbane grenade, and Elena being faster than Alisha, threw the grenade to Damon, and yelled: "Damon!"

Damon caught the grenade and made it explode in the man's face. The man screamed and groaned when he fell on the ground. With an inhuman strength Damon kicked the guy, making him lose consciousness.

"Let me guess, Hybrid." Alisha said and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Elena looked at Alisha and Damon did as well, his features covering a snarl and he nodded.

They started tying the man against the tree with the ropes that Elena brought along. "These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asked and Elena was pouring some sort of fluid down the ropes. "Al, here, take these" Elena said and stretched her arm out, holding the ropes.

Damon absentmindedly grabbed behind him for the ropes, and hissed, shaking his hand to get rid of the vervain.

"I said Al." Elena said and Alisha chuckled before taking the ropes and tying it around the man. "All right, that's the last of the vervain." Damon said and Alisha looked at the man. "We don't have enough stuff to hold him, and I don't think we're gonna make it to that ridge before the full moon." Alisha said and looked up at the sky, seeing the sun slowly getting out of sight.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena said and moved closer to the man, Alisha stepping aside as to give her some space. Elena carefully reached out to his face, but quickly withdrew her hand when the man gasped.

The man started shouting and his neck started cracking, "Is he turning?" Damon asked, observing the man. "It's impossible, it's daylight." Elena said, looking up at the sky, checking to make sure that the moon wasn't going to set just yet.

The man continued screaming, "Tell him that." Alisha said and Damon walked over to the man, holding him against the tree by his shoulders. "There aren't supposed to be werewolves until the moon is full." Elena said, an underlying hysterical tone creeping up.

"You know, these ropes aren't gonna hold a wolf." Alisha said, her usual calm and collected voice slightly shaking with anxiety.

"Damon, we've gotta get out of here." Elena said and when Damon didn't budge, she said a little louder: "We've gotta get out of these mountains, now!"

Elena pushed his back, trying to get a move out of him. The man was slowly cracking more and more bones, "Damon, now!" Elena yelled and as soon as Damon let go, they all started running.

The sun started to lower real fast now, darkness overshadowing the forest that they were running through. Without stopping they just kept on running, trying to get out of the mountains as fast as they could.

Alisha and Damon were at the front, but came to a sudden halt when they heard Elena trip and fall down. "Don't move." Damon said calmly, and when Elena looked up she met a pair of werewolf eyes. Letting out a gasp and a shaky breath, cringing slightly when the wolf started to growl.

The wolf looked at Damon and then back at Elena, like he was trying to decide who to attack first. "Here, doggy, doggy." Damon said, and used his vampire speed to run away, and with equal speed the wolf followed.

Elena quickly rose to her feet, "Come on, let's keep moving." Alisha said but Elena shook her head. "We can't leave Damon." _Really, Elena? It's not time to play the hero right now, _Alisha thought and sighed frustrated. "He can handle himself. Let's move!" Alisha urged her on. "No, if he gets bit, he'll be dead." She said and looked at the place where he ran away.

"I'm the reason he's out here." She said, her voice shaking.

Alisha took an angry step towards Elena, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this now. "I'm the reason he's out here." Alisha said and Elena looked at her confused. "I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go!" Alisha said sternly, raising her voice.

Alisha started to walk back and saw Elena hesitating. "Elena, now!" Alisha said pissed and finally Elena started running, and they quickly ran back to the field, and got back into the car.

Alisha stared in front of her, gazing at the darkness outside. "Stefan's out there somewhere, and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car." Elena sighed and Alisha turned her head towards her sister, looking at her. "Let the vampires fight the hybrid-zombie-mountain man. I'll take care of keeping humans safe." Alisha tiredly said. It had been a long day, and Alisha was totally worn out.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people." Elena said and looked at her challengingly. Alisha sighed, "I know what you're doing."

"Don't." She threateningly said. "There doesn't need to be a lesson here."

Silence filled the car, but Elena quickly enough broke it, "You're better at it than you think, you know." Elena said, staring at the darkness as well, and turned her head to meet Alisha's eyes.

Alisha scoffed, "Are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?"

"You're not a lost cause, Al." She said, "You're just... lost."

Alisha looked down at her lap, her hands fumbling. "But so is Jeremy, and so am I." Elena said, "Our family is gone." Alisha slowly looked up, listening to what she had to say. "We don't have anybody."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so.." Elena said and Alisha let out a deep sigh, not bothering to deny the truth. "So, we're kind of it for each other."

Elena and Alisha looked at each other and Alisha let out another sigh, looking at the ring on her finger, and pointed her hand to Elena. "I'm keeping it then." She said and the two girls smile at each other.

They heard footsteps coming their way, and their head jerked to their right, seeing Damon coming their way. They quickly got out of the car, "Damon? Are you okay?" Elena worriedly asked. "Did you-?" She hesitated to finish her sentence. "I'm fine. Bite-free. Get back in the car." Damon said, walking into Elena, pushing her backwards.

Alisha just leaned over the hood, watching the two of them, trying to figure out what exactly their relationship was, how close they were.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena not budging when he tried to push her further, so he just turned her around. "I'll give you ten seconds. Nine, eight." He said and his eyes met those of Alisha, "Hey Al, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Damon asked, ignoring the silent protests of Elena.

"Damon stop being such a caveman." Elena said, but Damon just ignored her, pushing her into the car. "Seven." Damon said and both him and Alisha got into the car as well, Alisha driving away, back to Mystic Falls.

Not a single word was exchanged, and soon enough they dropped Damon off at his house, before continuing to drive towards their own home.

Elena and Alisha quickly wished each other good night, and Alisha walked into the bathroom, taking a warm bath, processing this day.

When she was done, she put on her pajamas, and with a towel around her neck, drying her hair, she walked out of the bathroom, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Damon standing with his back to her at her window. "Seriously?" She asked and Damon slowly turned around. "I was wrong." He said and Alisha approached him and scrunched her face questioningly, "Are you drunk?" She bluntly asked and he gave her an accusing look. "No."

"I thought that Stefan was gone, but I was wrong." He said. "You saw him out there?" Alisha asked surprised and when he didn't answer, she added another question, "Damon, is he okay?"

"No, he is not okay, Alisha." Alisha stayed silent, deciding to let him talk, allowing him to say what he wanted to say. "He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass wicked." Damon said. "But he can be saved."

"Does Elena know?" Alisha wondered out loud and Damon shook his head. "Not yet."

"What happened out there?" She asked, "What changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still couldn't let me die." Damon stared out of the window, "So I figure I owe him the same in return."

His eyes drifted back to Alisha, his voice controlled when he said: "I'll help you and Elena bring him back." And Alisha nodded, "Thank you." She said.

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question." Alisha looked at him, pondering as to what he might want to know from her. "What changed your mind?"

Alisha's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean?" She asked. "Why did you stay in Mystic Falls?"

"Because-" Damon interrupted her, "And don't give me that crap of 'Elena's boyfriend went missing and I have to help her'. A lot of things happened when you were gone, and yet, your sister managed to handle it all just fine."

"So what changed your mind?" He asked once again, staring deeply into her eyes.

Alisha let out a sigh, knowing that she'd probably regret saying this to him, but she figured that she owed him to tell him the truth. "Your brother just turned into something he clearly tried so hard to avoid, and I don't want to see you get hurt, okay?"

"I was-" Alisha looked at him, and then continued: "I was worried about you." He smiles expressionless at her, "Thanks." He said and walked away, but stopped right in front of her door when she spoke up. "Yes, I worry about you." Alisha said, turning around and looking at the back of his head. "Why do you even have to hear me say it?" She honestly wondered.

Damon turned around, meeting her eyes again. He approached her until he was in front of her. "Because when I saved you from that accident, I couldn't help but worry about you. And I need to know that you feel the same." His hand stroked her cheek, his eyes honest.

"Good night, Alisha." He whispered and turned around once again, walking out of her room.

Alaric came walking up the stairs, Damon probably called him and told him about what had happened today, Ric probably figuring it would be best if he stayed a tad bit longer. "How's it going, Ric?" Damon asked casually when he passed him, and then he disappeared out of sight, walking down the stairs.

Alisha stood in her room dumbfounded and Alaric looked at her. "Know what you're doing there?" He asked and Alisha sighed and she shook her head. "No, I don't."

_**A/N: **Just a quick thank you for all the sweet reviews I've been getting so far, and thank you for reading this story, it means a lot to me. _


	6. Slowly meeting fate

_**Call it fate**_

_**Chapter 6: Slowly meeting fate**_

**A/N:** _I'm sorry that it's so short, hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. Be prepared for some Damon and Alisha progress. _**I don't own anything except for my OC. Any grammatical mistakes are all mine. **

Alisha sleepily turned to her left, nuzzling her head in something soft, enjoying the warmth that it was giving her. "Mm. Rise and shine, sleepyhead." A voice spoke, and Alisha abruptly woke up, opened her eyes to be greeted with no other than Damon. She let out a yell of shock, and jumped away from him.

"Damon?" She asked when she got a better look of the man laying on her bed. "What are you doing here?" She grabbed the blankets and covered herself up. "Get out!" She said and he just smirked at her, not moving an inch.

His legs were outstretched and his arms were folded behind his head, relaxingly laying on her bed, like it was absolute normal. She scanned his body, his black button-up-shirt was half unbuttoned, his hair was ruffled and his trousers were half-zipped.

"Gosh, Al. I knew that you were drunk last night, but this drunk? Don't remember our _wild _night?" He said with a broad smile.

Alisha blinked blankly at him, he couldn't be implying what she thought he was, could he? Surely enough she didn't.. couldn't have.. had sex with him.

A pout formed on his face, "What? Don't remember? You declared your care for me, and I turned back around, pecked you on the lips, and give you the best night of your life." He said and wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips.

Alisha let out a frustrated sigh, she couldn't believe that she thought for a second that they actually did it. "I'm flattered that you'd consider the possibility of having sex with me, though." His voice smug and he got out of bed, fixed his shirt and trousers and walked over to her mirror, fixing his hair as well.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" She asked and looked at her alarm clock, seeing it was still early in the morning and groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed.

"Figured I'd let you know that you're gonna have to miss me today." He said and turned back around, leaning against the dresser. "I'm gonna kidnap your sister for today, we're gonna get my brother back." He said and Alisha sat back up. "Really? Where is he?" She asked curiously. "Chicago." He said in a sing-song voice, walking out of her bedroom, pausing at the threshold, "Oh, by the way." He said, and Alisha flickered her eyes to him.

"Cute pajama." He said smirking and winked at her, casually walking away and intruded Elena's bedroom.

Alisha gasped and looked down at her body, totally forgotten to cover her body with a blanket when she sat back up. She was wearing a cropped white lace top, which barely gave her the necessary coverage.

Embarrassed, she threw her head in the pillows and groaned, hearing his loud laughter coming from Elena's bedroom.

A thought suddenly struck her, she had the entire day to herself. No supernatural stuff, no nagging twin, and no baby blue eyes. A grin spread around her lips and she hopped out of the bed and into the shower, calmly humming to herself.

She followed her usual morning routine, and by the time that she got downstairs, she noticed that Damon and Elena were already gone.

Alisha made herself some tea, wondering what she would do today.

She wouldn't ever admit it to anyone that would ask her, but she had kind of grown used to the life that she was living now. Unlike Elena, she was having an easier time dealing with the fact that there was so much supernatural stuff going around.

Sure, it was weird and highly unexpected, and frightening as well. But Damon, he had given her a positive view on vampires. Alisha chuckled softly, if anyone would've ever heard her saying that out loud, they would lock her up.

Maybe it's because she had never seen Damon do the bad stuff. To her, he had always been considerate, caring – in his own way, that is – and to her, he was her savior.

If it hadn't been for him, she would have been dead by now. As Elena had said before, that didn't make up for all of the other things he had done, but to her it didn't matter.

Damon was for Alisha the same as Stefan was for Elena. They both had been saved by one of the Salvatore brothers. Stefan had saved Elena in a car accident, and so had Damon saved Alisha.

Yet, it wasn't okay for her to be grateful towards Damon. After all, he was the 'bad guy'. Alisha scoffed and muttered something under her breath and Alaric – who came downstairs without her knowing – looked at her strangely, wondering what her problem was.

Alisha just shook her head and walked over to the front door, grabbed her car keys and got out of the house. There were still a few things left at her apartment in New York, and one of her friends had sent it to the post office, but she hadn't had time to pick it up yet.

Figuring today was good time, she got into her car and drove to the building, loading in her stuff, and riding back home.

All throughout the day, she couldn't help but let her thoughts linger to a certain blue-eyed man. He kept popping into her head, and it was driving her nuts.

Her day dragged on like this, and it seemed ages until she could finally jump in bed, closing her eyes and preparing herself for another day.

A sudden air wave got her right out of it, though. Her eyes opened and with a gasp she looked to her left and saw Damon. She was about to scold him for coming into her room like that, until she saw the look on his face.

He didn't need to say it out loud, they failed to bring his brother home, and it bugged him, a lot. "Hey." She softly whispered, but he didn't turn to look at her.

Alisha sat up straight against the headboard of her bed, "Hey." She said again, stretching her arm out to caress his cheek. His head slowly turned to her and the sorrowful eyes met those of her.

Alisha gave him a comforting smile, his features were lightly supported by the dim light in her bedroom.

No words were exchanged, but his eyes said enough. He was in need of some comfort, and Alisha was more than happy to offer him that.

She shifted a little so she could turn her body towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hesitantly he brought his arms around her waist.

Alisha took in his scent, it was a gentle mixture of aftershave and bourbon. She smiled lightly into his shoulders, it felt good to finally be able to feel his touch, feeling his warmth surrounding her.

They lay like that for a long time, until he gently broke the hug and he gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you." He lowly said and she gave him a smile in return. She sank a bit lower, so she was now laying against his chest, his arms covering her body. His head lightly rested on the tip of her head and with tired eyes and a satisfied feeling, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The light coming through her curtains woke her up from her peaceful sleep, and when she carefully opened her eyes, she saw Damon's face in front of hers. His eyes were closed and his features were relaxed, his chest falling and rising slowly, his hand laying lazily on her hip.

Her lips carefully reached to his forehead and placed a gentle kiss on it. She withdrew with a gasp when she heard him muttering: "You know, that's not where my lips are."

His eyes opened and he stared at her, carefully leaning forward. "They're here." He said and placed his lips on hers. Alisha stared wide eyed at his closed eyes, comprehending what was happening before closing her eyes as well, deepening the kiss.

A knock on her door broke them apart, "Al?" Alisha heard Elena's voice on the other side of the door and when the door opened, she felt a wave of cold air hitting her arms, and when she looked at her left, she saw that Damon was gone.

"Ah, I see that you're awake already." Elena said and Alisha nodded her head, trying not to yell at her for interrupting a heavenly moment.

"I made breakfast." Elena said and Alisha nodded, "I'll be right downstairs."

The door closed again and Alisha sighed, a beep was heard and Alisha grabbed her phone, reading the text message that she got from Damon. _'Don't think about me too much ;)' _


	7. Giving in

_**Call it fate**_

_**Chapter 7: Giving in**_

**A/N:** _Warning: This chapter involves a heavy make out session, combined with blood sharing. You have been warned. _**I don't own anything except for my OC. Any grammatical mistakes are all mine. **

Alisha rolled her eyes and put her phone back on the nightstand, got out of bed and dressed up. A pair of white skinny jeans, white blouse covered with a black jumper and brown riding boots did the job for today.

She made her way downstairs and saw a plate with bread and egg on the dining table. "Breakfast is over there." Elena said and pointed to the plate. Alisha smiled as a thank you, and sat down and started eating. "Why the sudden breakfast?" Alisha wondered out loud and Elena shrugged her shoulders. "Just wanted to get my mind off things." She simply said, not needing to say out loud that she had to get her mind off Stefan.

Alisha nodded understandingly and continued eating. "Why were you awake so early, though? It's not like you." Elena said, grabbing her mug off the kitchen island and sat down at the dining table as well. Alisha just shrugged, "Went to bed early last night, must have had enough rest." She casually lied. No need to tell her sister that she shared her bed with the 'evil' vampire last night.

The doorbell rang and Elena stood up and made her way over to the front door, "Damon?" Faintly heard coming from the hallway and confused, she stood up as well and made her way over to the hallway. His eyes met hers and he smirked, "Hello, _Alisha._" He drawled and stepped inside. "Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked him and closed the door.

"Figured I'd lend a helping hand. Founder's day is today, isn't it? I'm sure that you're going to make some sort of dish, or whatever." He said and walked over to the kitchen, the two girls close on his heels. "Well, yeah, actually Alisha is going to make the dish. She knows how." Elena said and said that she would meet up with Bonnie, and left the house.

Damon stared at Alisha with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "What is it that you really want, Damon?" She asked, and he took a step closer towards her. "This." He said and placed his lips onto hers, pushing her against the wall. Alisha hands made their way through his hair, and his hand rested on her waist. Their tongues collided and suddenly he broke apart, letting go off Alisha and with vampire speed he made his way over to the sink, pretending to wash the dishes. "'Morning, Ric." Damon said, trying to hide his annoyance, but yet failing miserably.

Alisha didn't understand what was going on, but when she saw Ric, she subtly leaned against the wall, silently thanking God for having subtlety. "Morning.." Ric answered hesitantly and met Alisha's eyes, who looked away annoyed, this had been the second time today that someone interrupted them.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Alaric asked him suspiciously. "Helping me make chili for Founder's day." Alisha casually answered and pushed herself off the wall.

"Talking about making chili, where are the ingredients?" Damon asked and turned the water off. Alisha walked over to the cupboard and stood on her toes, stretching her arm but failed to grab the ingredients. All of a sudden she felt a body pressing into her back, hot breath was tickling her neck and Damon grabbed the ingredients. Damon briefly but gently kissed her neck and moved away, casually placing the ingredients on the kitchen island.

When Alisha turned around, she was met with a very confused looking Alaric. His features shouted: _'what the hell is going on here?' _but Alisha just ignored him and stood next to Damon. She grabbed the chili and the knife and started cutting, but Damon quickly grabbed the knife out of her hands.

Alisha looked up, ready to scold him, but his smile stopped her. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt, now do we?" He teasingly said and she chuckled.

"Well, have it your way then." She said and with a grin she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She settled down on the couch and turned the television on.

She heard faint whispers coming from the kitchen, and then she heard some shuffling and a voice behind her said: "I'll be going first, see you there, Al." Alaric said and Alisha looked at him and nodded.

Alaric got out of the house and Alisha focused on the TV again, listening to the weatherman.

A whisper in her ear made her slightly jump in shock, and when she looked behind her she was greeted with Damon, who quickly crashed his lips on hers.

"The next one interrupting us, will be dead." He said in between the kisses and he slouched over the couch, pushing his body into hers and messily colliding his lips with hers.

Alisha knew that what she was doing right now was wrong. She shouldn't give in, but yet, she had managed to keep her distance for so long. And how wrong could it be to give in to what she truly wanted most? It's not like she was the perfect sister anyway.

Why wasn't she allowed to get what she wanted? Why was it okay for Elena to do what she wanted, but when it came to Alisha, she had to do exactly do what her sister told her, because it would keep her 'safe'. Because it was the _right_ thing to do?

Alisha bit his lip angrily, deciding to let her frustrations out on him, leading to a heavy make out session.

She ripped his button-down-shirt and traced her hands over his abs. With an incredible speed she suddenly found herself up against the wall, his knee pushing against her thigh. He pulled her jumper over her head and tore her blouse apart, throwing it to the side.

Alisha looked at his face, noticing that his veins started to pop up underneath his eyes. She never would've thought that seeing him like that, would turn her on so much. Hell, she never in a billion years would have expected the words coming out of her mouth. "Bite me." She moaned and his head shot up, meeting her eyes, looking for any uncertainty before happily giving in.

His fangs traced the vein on her neck, licking it before biting down as gently as he could. Alisha let out a moan - a mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelming her. He continued drinking and Alisha could feel herself getting light headed, her knees started to buckle. He briefly disconnected his fangs from her neck and bit down on his wrist, pressing it against her lips before biting back down into her neck.

Alisha wrapped her lips around his wrist and sucked on his blood, gulping it down. The intensive pleasure that it brought her took her by surprise, and with both hands she grabbed his wrist, bringing it as close as she possibly could to her lips, biting in the open wounds.

After a while he disconnected again, watched how her skin healed and watched her sucking on his wrist with such an intensity. Her grip on his wrist loosened and he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her hungrily.

Alisha looked at the ripped pieces of clothing that were spread around the living room, as well as the kitchen and the hallway. Then she looked at the man next to her on the couch, blood covering his lips and when she licked her own lips, she tasted blood as well.

Alisha gasped when she realized that they still hadn't cooked chili, and that they expected her in the park within thirty minutes. "What?" Damon asked, shooting up, slightly worried.

"The chili!" Alisha exclaimed and got off the couch, searched for any clothing that wasn't torn apart, but to no avail. "Really? We just had amazing sex and that is all that you can say?" Damon said disbelievingly and got up as well. He grabbed his pants off of the floor, after all, Alisha didn't have enough strength to rip that kind of fabric, so he was lucky to have some untouched clothes.

Alisha walked into the kitchen and to her surprise she saw that the chili was already finished. Damon came up behind her, "Finished it before I came to you." He said and grabbed the bowl. "I'll leave first, see you there." He said with a wink and walked shirtless out of the door.

Alisha sighed and grabbed all the torn clothes from the floor and took them upstairs, dumping them into the bin before grabbing some new clothes. A simple dress with flats and when she changed into that, she walked into the bathroom, washing the blood off of her face.

Alisha stared at her reflection in the mirror. Realizing what just happened.

She just had _sex_ with Damon Salvatore.


End file.
